


Various Views On How To Cook Steak

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: Background Arin Hanson/Dan Avidan - Freeform, Background Arin Hanson/Suzy Berhow - Freeform, Cock Ring, Cooking, M/M, New Relationship, Pining, blowjob, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Arin and Jack, newly in a relationship, discuss steak and a blowjob day.





	Various Views On How To Cook Steak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onewarmline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewarmline/gifts).



> Edited by Angel! 
> 
> I'd apologize for the tangents about cooking in this if I was sorry, which I'm not.

"So," said Jack, as he and Arin were sitting at a table in a cafe, "I was thinking."

"That's always dangerous," Arin said, but he was grinning - it took some of the sting out of it.

Jack snorted.

"So, uh, you know how we've only been, like... going out, since about two weeks ago?"

"Yeah?"

Arin looked a little nervous - Jack couldn't blame him. 

These kinds of talks were always a little scary. 

"So I was thinking," said Jack, and he took a deep breath, his stomach trembling with nerves, "that maybe we could, uh...."

Arin made a "go on" motion, and took a bite of his sandwich.

Okay.

Jack could do this.

"Do you know about steak and a blowjob day?"

Arin blinked.

"Hm?"

"Steak and a blowjob day," said Jack. "It's, uh... I know it's a joke. Because, you know, men aren't supposed to like romance and mushy stuff, and also we've not really been together long enough for us to even call it a "together," but -"

"Dude," Arin said, and he looked amused as hell, "it's okay. Breathe."

"Sorry," Jack said, and he looked down at his plate. "Okay. So do you know about steak and a blowjob day?"

"I've heard of it, yeah," said Arin, "although all I really know is that it's a day for steaks and blowjobs."

"Right," said Jack. "Okay. So, like, there's this... meme, I guess, that men don't like romance, and so to, like, make up for all the romance and whatnot for Valentines Day, women make men steak and give them a blowjob."

"... oh," said Arin, and he made a face. "That's kind of gross." 

"I dunno. I like steaks and blowjobs," said Jack.

"Yeah, but the whole... making up for it," said Arin. "I dunno about you, but I love Valentine’s Day."

"You must be pretty busy on it," Jack said, and he managed to just keep the wistfulness out of his voice. 

Arin was romantically involved with Suzy, romantically involved with Dan, and now romantically involved with Jack.

And it was great! 

It really was!

Especially since Jack had only recently moved to the US, and he was still getting used to... well, everything. 

And then Arin had swooped in, all affection and attention and wonder, and now they were dating.

But they hadn't been dating on Valentine’s Day - Jack had been pining worse than a Christmas tree.

"Yeah," said Arin, his tone thoughtful. "So you want me to make up to you missing doing Valentine’s Day with me by me making you a steak and giving you a blowjob?"

Arin put it so... mildly, as if it wasn't some dirty thing he was saying.

Jack was flushing already.

"What? No!"

Arin grinned.

"Are you saying that you _don't_ want me to make you steak and give you a blowjob?"

"I mean, no, far from it, I'd love it -" Jack began.

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't want you to feel like you fuckin'... have to do something for me, just because I didn't get the balls to invite you on a date before the fourteenth of February," Jack said. "It's totally fine. I promise. You don't have to do anything."

"Yeah, but what if I _want_ to do something?"

"... I was gonna offer to make you food," Jack said, and he was blushing a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "If you'd like, I mean. And then give you a blowjob."

"I guess it is a little confusing when both of us are dudes," Arin said, his tone thoughtful. 

"How do you and Dan do it?"

... was that going too far?

It felt a little weird, to be inquiring after Arin's other relationships, but Arin had said he was okay with it. 

"I mean," Arin said, his tone fond, "Dan is a giant mushy cheeseball at the end of the day, so he loves Valentine’s Day."

"Oh," said Jack. 

"Do you like it?"

"It can be pretty nice," Jack said. "I'm not sure how I feel about, like... corporate holidays, but I figure it's at least nice to enjoy yourself, you know?"

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Arin. "So do you want to do something for steak and a blowjob day?"

Jack flushed. 

Oh god, he was getting embarrassed.

Goddamn it. 

"I mean, if you're not doing anything?"

"Nope, I should be free," said Arin, and then he reached a hand out, covering Jack's hand with his own. "You're allowed to ask me for stuff," Arin said, and his voice was almost... gentle. "It's okay. I promise."

"Sorry," Jack said, and he sighed, huffing his hair out of his face, and then he looked at Arin, flushing. "I get... you know, I worry about... overstepping."

"It's not like you're asking me to run away to Vegas with you to get married or something," said Arin. "You wanna spend a weird dumb holiday... thing with me. That's fine."

"Although I think now we need to figure out who makes the steak and who gives the blowjobs," said Jack.

“I don’t actually know how you guys can eat your steak so well done,” said Arin. 

“I dunno what you mean,” Jack said. “Just because you lot don’t know how to properly cook something….”

“We do know how to cook it,” said Arin. “You know how to burn it.”

“We don’t burn our food, thank you very much,” said Jack, but he was grinning. “It’s delicious like that.”

“It’s too chewy,” Arin countered.

“You could prove to me just how good Americans make their steak,” Jack said, aware that he was flirting, unsure of how to stop it.

“I totally will,” said Arin. 

Then Arin blushed, and he looked a little flustered. 

“Um,” he said, and he cleared his throat.

Jack eyed him, a little nervous.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great,” said Arin. “I might… I might have gotten you a gift. As, you know, a joke, but then it was less of a joke. Um.”

“... okay?”

Jack was unsure as to how to react to that.

“You know how I admitted to kinda having a crush on you for a while?”

“Yeah?”

“Well,” said Arin. “Um. Well. I kinda impulse bought you a gift for Valentine’s Day, then realized that it was a bit much. So I wasn’t sure what to do with it.”

“Oh,” said Jack.

“So we could, uh… trade gifts as well. Although you’re obviously under no obligation to get me any gift. If you don’t want to.”

It was cute, seeing Arin flustered. 

Usually, the guy was so well put together.

Jack grinned. 

“It’s all good,” he assured Arin, and he took Arin’s hand in his own, and kissed Arin’s knuckles impulsively.

“Thanks,” said Arin, and he was flushing.

“We’re a couple of idiots,” Jack said cheerfully, using the Irish pronunciation of “idiot” - “eejits”.

Arin grinned.

“Yeah, we are,” said Arin, and then he… leaned over the table and just kissed Jack, and oh wow, that was… that was something. 

Jack kissed Arin back, grinning, clearly pleased with himself. 

How could he not be?

“So you wanna get together on Saturday night?”

“That sounds like a good plan,” said Jack. “You wanna come over to mine?”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Arin. “Although have we actually figured out who’s gonna do the cooking?”

“We could both do the cooking? I’ve got a big kitchen.”

“But do you have a big enough broiler?”

“I don’t need a broiler,” Jack countered.

“What, you’re gonna get a grill out and make a fuckin’ steak like that?” 

“I mean, I have a convection oven,” Jack said. 

“... oh,” said Arin. “I should know that. We had a whole conversation about that.”

Jack grinned, and he squeezed Arin’s knee. 

“You’re cute,” he told Arin, impulsively.

Arin flushed, but he grinned back at Jack.

“Thank you,” he said. 

“Of course,” said Jack. 

“You’re cute too, y’know.”

Jack blushed.

“Thanks,” he said. 

* * *

They both went their separate ways - Jack had filming to do, Arin had various important running a company things to do.

It would be easy to do this, right?

Jack had made steak before, and he’d been on dates before.

He’d even given blowjobs before!

To Arin!

So this was totally doable.

So why was he so nervous?

“I’m overthinking this,” Jack said out loud, leaning back in his chair in his filming room. 

He probably was.

But fuck it. 

* * *

Saturday came, the way every day comes, and Jack spent the day cleaning the place up.

How was he such a slob, when he was left on his own?

He needed to work on that.

Maybe he just needed to have more dates with Arin, to make sure that the house got cleaned more often.

That gave Jack a warm glow - the idea of going on more dates with Arin.

… although the gift he’d gotten for Arin now felt a bit weird.

Jack had, admittedly, bought it on an impulse. 

More specifically, he’d bought it after he and Arin had a whole conversation three days after Valentine’s Day, which had devolved into a case of flirting and cyber sex, and there had been a bunch of sex toys half off, and... well….

Jack had poor impulse control at the best of times. 

But he’d got Arin a nice t-shirt as well, so that should totally make up for it, right?

...hopefully.

Jack was chasing his own mind in circles, which was more than a tad frustrating, although there was nothing that he could really do about that.

Okay. 

Jack sighed, and he flopped back into his kitchen chair. 

He’d gone grocery shopping.

He’d taken a shower. 

He had all the stuff needed for cooking set out on the counters of his kitchen, he was generally presentable.

Now he had to work hard not to pace.

It wasn’t even the first time that Arin had been over at his house! 

So what was _up_ with the churning in his gut?

At least his cock was more or less pro whatever it was that was going on, judging by the hard on he was trying to make go down.

And then the doorbell rang.

Right on time.

Of course it was right on time - Arin was always punctual when it came to dates.

Jack put a smile on his face, and he opened his front door.

* * *

Arin was standing in the doorway, and he was holding a bundle of flowers.

He was looking shy.

“Hi,” he said, and he held out the flowers.

They were purple - irises? Violets? 

Jack didn’t know the details of flowers.

But they were very pretty.

“Thank you,” Jack said, and he was… well, truth be told, he was genuinely surprised.

He hadn’t expected Arin to bring him flowers.

Nobody had ever given him flowers before.

Arin grinned at him, self conscious.

“Do you like them?”

“They’re absolutely lovely,” said Jack. “Thank you.”

He shut the door behind Arin. 

“I mean, you’re the one who invited me to your home to make me steak,” Arin pointed out, shifting around Jack and kicking his sandals of.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jack said. “Anyway, you’re going to be making me steak as well, so it’s only fair.”

“I was thinking I would make your steak as medium,” Arin said, and then there was a pause.

The joke caught up with Jack, and he rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. 

“That was a bad one,” he told Arin, and he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Arin on the mouth.

Arin kissed him back, and one of Arin’s big hands was cupping Jack’s cheek, his thumb pressed against Jack’s cheekbone.

Jack sighed into the kiss, and kissed Arin back.

“So I’ve got a gift for you, and I’ve got a steak,” said Arin. 

“What kind of gift?”

“... to be really blunt,” Arin said, and he was blushing, “it’s a sex toy.”

Jack’s dick perked up. 

“Is it?”

“Yeah,” said Arin, and he looked sheepish. “I, uh… I remembered a conversation that we had, and I kind of have bad impulse control, so I thought I’d, you know, try to…get you something nice. Since there was a sale on something.”

“Right,” said Jack. 

Maybe they’d both benefited from the same sex toy sale.

That was certainly an option.

He’d have to look further into that.

“So,” said Arin, and he rubbed his hands together, looking nervous but excited, “you wanna start this cook off?”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Jack said, and he grinned at Arin, a real, toothy grin. 

* * *

They both cooked.

They were, both of them, comfortable in a kitchen - Jack had some training, Arin just liked to cook.

There was an intimacy to this - to cooking together, joking back and forth, shifting around each other in the kitchen, passing implements back and forth. 

Arin knew how to handle a knife well enough to impress Jack, and Arin complimented Jack’s seasoning.

They were both on edge, waiting for… something. The weight of it pressed down on both of them, like a weight on a rubber sheet. 

Arin would occasionally pause, press his hip against Jack’s, or kiss Jack on the temple.

Jack was still getting used to showing affection like that - it wasn’t until they were both sitting down together that he let his own affection really show through.

He pressed his foot against Arin’s.

Arin grinned, and he rubbed the sole of his foot against Jack’s ankle, as he began to cut his steak.

“It’s certainly well cooked,” said Arin. 

“What’s the point of cooking a steak, if you’re not gonna actually cook it,” Jack said, as he cut into his own.

It was… juicier than he was used to, and it smelled strongly of butter and garlic.

… not that he was going to complain to hard.

Who didn’t love butter and garlic?

Presumably, people allergic to either, but still.

Arin took a bite out of his steak, and he sighed, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Okay,” Arin admitted, “even if it is a tad overcooked -” 

“You mean actually cooked,” Jack cut in.

“And a bit too chewy, it’s still good.”

“Thank you,” said Jack, and he grinned at Arin, and took a bite out of his own steak.

It was… well, it was more juicy than he was used to, but the garlic and the butter - and was that rosemary? - all played well against each other. 

“So what do you think?”

Arin was watching his face, almost eagerly.

“It’s good,” Jack said, “if a bit less… cooked than I’d normally go for.”

“If you’d honestly like me to cook it some more, I can,” said Arin. 

“No, no, it’s okay,” Jack said quickly. “I’d offer to do the same thing to you, but I can’t exactly… un-cook a steak.”

“Not unless you somehow manage to figure out a way to go back in time,” said Arin.

“That’d be a really shit time machine, wouldn’t it?”

“Hm?”

“A time machine, but you can only use it on meat.”

“I mean,” Arin said, and his expression got contemplative, “we _are_ technically made of meat, so it would transport us, technically.”

“First off… ew,” said Jack, making a face. “Second off… if you did that, wouldn’t you then end up with a whole cow just sitting in a pan at one point?”

“That would make it confusing,” said Arin. “What about all the other bits of cow that had been made into steak. Would they just… leave people’s plates and stomachs or whatever, and then turn into the cow?”

Jack paused, and made a face.

That mental image was… unpleasant. 

Almost enough to put him off of his steak.

Okay. 

“This is still pretty good steak,” Arin said, and he took a drink of water, then stabbed at the salad that was heaped on the side. “Do you want that blow job afterwards?”

“Actually,” Jack said, and he was blushing, but fuck it, “I’d like to use the gift I got for you.”

“What did you get me?”

Arin pushed his (empty) plate back.

They’d both eaten pretty quickly, either from hunger or from excitement.

“... how about we go to the bedroom?”

“What kind of present is this, exactly?”

Arin looked amused.

“I got you a sex toy,” said Jack.

“Oh,” said Arin, and then his face broke out into a big, amused grin. “What were the chances of both of us getting sex toys for the other one?”

“I mean,” said Jack, “In fairness, we did have a whole conversation about the fact that sex toys are neat, right before I ‘fessed up to having a crush on you.”

“Well, yeah,” said Arin. “Fair.”

And then he… stood up, leaning forward, and he kissed Jack on the mouth, a soft, deep, wet kiss, and his mouth tasted like the rub Jack had used on the steak, and the balsamic vinegar that Jack had used to deglaze the pan.

It was a rich, deep taste, and Jack chased it, until the two of them pulled apart, panting, dark eyed and pink cheeked.

* * *

“You bought me a butt plug,” Arin said, and he looked torn between amusement and arousal.

“You were talking about how you like stuff in your butt,” Jack said quickly, almost defensively. ‘You were talking about how you wanted a new butt plug, and there was a sale, and -”

“It’s fine,” Arin said quickly, and he looked well and truly amused. “It’s great. I promise.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m pretty fuckin’ sure,” said Arin. “Although… a conversation heart on the end? Really?” 

“... I thought it was cute,” Jack said. “And it’s in pink.”

“And says “be mine,” on it,” said Arin. 

“... right,” said Jack, and he licked his lips. “Is that too much?”

“No,” said Arin. “It’s perfect. I promise.”

And then he took out the small box.

And… it was a cock ring.

It was what looked like a stretchy, silicone cock ring.

In the shape of a heart.

“... wow,” said Jack, because he wasn’t entirely sure what else to say.

“I know it’s kind of weird,” Arin said quickly, “but we were making jokes about cock rings, and then I was gonna give it to you as a gag gift, but then it kinda… went from there.”

Arin was blushing.

Jack kissed Arin on the mouth, and he tangled his fingers in Arin’s hair, pulling Arin closer, so that they were belly to belly.

Jack’s head was tilted back, and Arin’s tongue was in his mouth.

Arin’s mouth tasted like steak.

“I want you to put that cock ring on,” Arin said, right up against Jack’s lips, “and then I want to suck your cock. And I want you to put this plug in me, and I want you to suck me off.”

“... what’s the order of all of this?”

Jack’s mouth went off before his brain could catch up. 

“Hm?”

“I mean,” said Jack, “what do you want to do first?”

“Oh,” said Arin. “Well… you might as well put this heart in my ass.”

His tone was so deadpan that Jack had to pull back and cackle, because… how could he not? 

And then he was kissing Arin again, and he was beginning to unbutton Arin’s shirt, running his fingers along the smoothness of Arin’s chest, twisting Arin’s nipples under his fingertips, just because he could.

Arin gasped, squirming, and Jack grinned against Arin’s mouth, gently raking his nails along Arin’s chest.

Arin groaned like he was in pain, sitting down on the bed, and then he was kissing along Arin’s neck, running his hands along Arin’s belly, just gently enough to make Arin twitch like he was being electrocuted. 

That was a new discovery for Arin - that his belly was so damn sensitive. 

And then Arin was pushing Jack away, breathing heavily.

“Right,” he said, his voice thick. “Um. Okay.”

“You okay? Sorry, was I going overboard?”

“I need you to be naked, like, right now,” said Arin.

“Oh,” said Jack, and he flushed, licking his lips, then pulling his shirt over his head, fumbling his belt open.

Arin’s hands covered his own, pushing his jeans and his boxers down around his thighs, and that left Jack’s cock out in the air, thick and drippy.

“Let’s get this on,” Arin said, and he was tearing open the box, taking out the cock ring.

It was red.

He slid the cock ring onto Jack’s cock, pushing it at the base, along with Jack’s balls, and Jack looked down at his cock, which was already going a little darker.

The cock ring pulled his balls away from his body, and his cock was already throbbing like a broken tooth.

“Oh,” Jack said thickly. “Um. Do you want me to… you know, prep you for the plug?”

“Okay,” Arin said, and he looked something like embarrassed.

“Are you okay?”

Jack pulled Arin down closer, so that they were kissing again, and then Arin was nodding, pulling back, breathing heavily.

“Yeah,” Arin said. “Just, uh… kinda self conscious.”

“Why?”

“You know,” Arin said, and he was licking his lips.

“Not really,” said Jack. 

“I’m worried about… you know, you judging me or something.”

“Arin,” Jack said, and he was speaking slowly, because it was hard to think, as hard as he was, “I’m getting naked with you. I’m counting my fuckin’ blessings that you’re getting naked with me. Why would I judge you?”

“... good point,” said Arin. “I’m still self conscious about shit, you know?”

“Yeah, I get ya,” said Jack. “I can honestly promise you that you have absolutely no reason to be self conscious, okay?”

“Okay,” said Arin, and then they were kissing again.

There was an awful lot of kissing, honestly - Jack let himself get lost in it, in the sound and the taste of it.

This was the kind of shit that showed up in romance novels, and he’d never exactly been one to read them, but the sentiment was more or less the same, right?

He was moaning into Arin’s mouth, and then he was pulling back, panting.

“Right,” said Jack, his voice thick. “Um. I’ll get the stuff.”

“You mean the lube?”

“Yeah,” said Jack, and he grinned, sheepish. “And, you know, gloves.”

“Right,” said Arin, and he leaned back into the bed, panting. “I should actually take my pants off.”

“That’d be handy, yeah,” said Jack, as he went to rummage through his drawer. 

The cock ring made his dick bounce like something out of a certain kind of hentai, which was kind of funny.

“Dude,” said Arin, and he was looking over at Jack’s dick. “That… looks uncomfortable.”

“Mm?”

Jack looked down at his cock. “What’s up?”

“Your dick. It’s almost turning purple.”

“It does that,” said Jack. “I guess you haven’t, uh… seen it do that.”

“I guess not,” said Arin, and he looked slightly bashful. “Sorry. I don’t have a lot of, um… experience, you know, with uncut cocks.”

“Right,’ said Jack, and he was putting a latex glove of, holding a bottle of lube in his other hand. 

“But I like yours,” Arin added.

Jack grinned.

“Good to know,” he told Arin, and then he was standing in front of Arin again. “So are ya ready?”

“Aye aye, captain!”

“... you are _not_ quoting fucking… Spongebob at me when I’m about to suck your dick,” Jack said, getting onto his knees in front of Arin.

Arin had taken his pants all the way down now, and was looking bashful.

His cock was hard, slung forward, and Jack was already pretty enamored with it.

He took Arin’s cock into his mouth, and he sucked on it, swirling his tongue along the slit, then hollowing his cheeks out.

He couldn’t take Arin that deep - his gag reflex was too strong - but it was the principle of the thing, right?

And Arin was already moaning, squirming, his toes curling in Jack’s bedroom rug. 

Jack put both hands on Arin’s thighs, spreading them wider, and then he paused, sitting back on his heels to look up at Arin. 

“I need to be able to get to your arse,” Jack said. 

“Oh,” said Arin. “Right.”

He grinned, clearly sheepish, and then he tilted his hips, lying back.

“Right,” said Jack, and then his hand was going between Arin’s cheeks.

He’d squeezed some lube onto his fingers, and they slid easily into Arin, as Jack’s mouth began to move up and down Arin’s shaft, sucking on it. 

“Oh, fuck,” Arin groaned, and one of his hands was going to the top of Jack’s head, not pulling or forcing, just resting there.

“Is it good?” Jack curved his fingers against what he hoped was Arin’s prostate.

Arin’s back arched off of the bed, and he groaned like he was in pain.

“Holy… fuck,” Arin groaned, and he was gasping. “Fuck!”

Jack grinned, then took Arin back into his mouth, beginning to bob his head and suck.

Arin was panting, sobbing - he was so damn vocal, and it was one of Jack’s favorite parts about doing this kind of thing.

Knowing just how much Arin was enjoying himself.

“Are you ready for the plug?”

Jack spoke quietly, and his breath must have been sending little puffs of air across Arin’s dick, because Arin was making more whining, needy noises.

“Yeah, fuck, I’m ready, I’m more than fucking ready,” Arin mumbled.

“Right,” said Jack, and then he was withdrawing his fingers, putting more lube on the plug. 

He lined it up carefully with Arin’s hole, and then he was sliding it into Arin.

Arin’s muscles pulled it in, and then… it was there.

Inside of Arin.

Arin made a surprised noise, and reached down to feel himself, cautiously.

“This feels like I’ve got a fidget spinner in my butt,” said Arin, after a moment.

There was a beat, and then Jack began to laugh. 

He couldn’t help it - the mental image of a fidget spinner butt plug was just… too much.

Way too much. 

“Do you want me to take it out?”

“No, no,” Arin said quickly, and he clenched around the toy. “Just… huh.”

Jack delicately tapped the toy, on the “i” in “mine,” and Arin almost convulsed.

“Okay, that’s… intense,” Arin murmured.

“Yeah?”

“Could you go back to blowing me now, please?”

Arin’s voice was almost plaintive.

“Sure,” said Jack, and he grinned. “Been looking forward to it all day.”

Jack’s own cock was hard and throbbing, and he humped against the bed shallowly, the swollen head of his cock smearing across his sheets.

He wanted to cum - he wanted to cum so badly, although he didn’t know if he’d even be able to, what with the super tacky cock ring, but right now, all that mattered was the fact that he was going to make Arin cum.

He was going to suck Arin’s cock until Arin couldn’t breathe, and he was going to do it so well that Arin would forget the earth was round.

… metaphorically.

Jack moaned, and Arin moaned as well, as Jack began to toy with the butt plug, twisting the heart around and around, and that must have been an interesting sensation, because Arin was trembling, and his cock was leaking precum, so much of it that some of it was escaping Jack’s mouth, dripping down Jack’s chin.

And Jack began to bob his head, keeping his tongue in place to keep from gagging, and Arin’s hips were leaving the bed.

Jack fucked Arin with the plug, and Arin’s moans began to go deeper, as he got closer to his orgasm, closer, his fingers now tangling in Jack’s hair, not pulling just holding.

“I’m gonna cum,” Arin choked out.

“Hmmm?”

Jack gave the plug a twist, and then he gave an extra hard suck, and Arin… Arin came.

Jack pulled back, spitting out the cum that had landed on his tongue onto Arin’s thigh, but he let Arin cum on his chin.

He was going to have to wash it out of his beard, but he could live with that, as Arin twitched and groaned on him, shuddering, panting. 

“Was that good?”

Jack hated how… nervous he sounded.

He was still kind of getting used to the whole “blowjob” thing, although he was hopefully getting better.

He’d been able to make Arin cum this time, which as something, right?

“It was fucking… amazing, holy shit,” Arin said, and he looked almost drunk. 

The bed was still moving, even as Arin stayed still.

Huh.

Oh.

Wait.

Jack was humping the bed.

Huh.

When had that started?”

“I think you’re gonna explode if we’re not careful,” Arin said, his tone teasing. “Wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“No, I’d rather not explode,” Jack said, breathless.

And then Arin’s hands were on his hips, pulling him in, and Jack was kissing Arin, as Arin just… rolled over, and pulled Jack with him and now Jack was on _his_ back.

Arin loomed over him, and a little sliver of fear crawled up Jack’s back, but no.

This was Arin.

There was nothing to be afraid of with Arin. 

It was Arin. 

Arin was a giant teddy bear.

Jack was gonna be fine.

And then Arin was taking Jack’s cock down his throat, and Jack didn’t care about _anything_ , because… holy fuck.

Jack put his hands on his own head, yanking on his own hair, rolling his hips forward.

Arin made an amused noise, and then he was taking Jack’s cock all the way down his throat, which wasn’t fair, holy god, it wasn’t fair.

Arin’s nose was pressed against Jack’s belly, and Arin’s hands were doing something with Jack’s balls, but Jack wasn’t really sure what, only that stuff was happening, a lot of stuff was happening, and his cock was over sensitive, throbbing like a broken tooth, so intense it almost hurt.

How could something that felt so good hurt at the same time?

He was going to fucking die.

He was going to cum like a geyser, and then he’d end up nothing but a pile of ashes on the bed, but it wouldn’t fucking matter, because holy fuck, Arin was doing things, mouth things, and then Jack was arching his back up and off the bed, and Jack was cumming, even through the cock ring, and Arin was backing off, coughing, as Jack came across his own belly.

“Holy shit, dude,” said Arin, “I didn’t realize you’d be able to, like, cum, at all. With the cock ring on, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Jack mumbled, his eyes blinking. “Fuck. That almost hurt.”

He was shaking, and Arin cuddled up to him, his expression worried.

“You gonna be okay?”

Arin’s hand was resting on Jack’s chest now, and okay, there might have been some spunk getting on Arin’s hand, but who gave a fuck. 

Arin didn’t seem to be bothered.

“Yeah,” Jack said, a little dazed. “Doin’... fuckin’ amazing. Holy fuck.”

“So you want to use that thing again, I take it?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed, no,” said Jack, and he flushed.

“Good to know,” said Arin, and he pulled Jack closer, so that his chin was on top of Jack’s head, rubbing Jack’s back. 

Jack snorted, and he snuggled in.

“Next time, maybe we should look at different sex websites.”

“... maybe,” said Jack, and there was more snickering. 

“But you still don’t make a steak right,” murmured Arin.

“You’re fucking wrong about that.”

“We need a third party opinion,” said Arin. 

“We’ll ask Dan.”

“Dan can’t eat red meat.”

“... we’ll find someone.” 

“Is this some kind of request for a threesome?”

“... not that I know of,” said Jack, “but let me get back to you on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something similar, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
